The Other Half
by Lumis1205
Summary: Two lives torn by hatred shall be brought together by a life changing secret.
1. Nightmare Dreams

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own InuYasha or any other related stuff but I do own all other original characters that appear in my story.

Notes: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo do not appear in this story. Also, in my story Kouga is the one who released InuYasha from the tree, not Kagome.

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_ Nightmare Dreams

_**Dream Sequence**__**:**_

"No, stay away, leave me alone!",the small boy yelled as he ran as fast as his little feet would allow.

"You can't escape little one, just give up now and save yourself the trouble, "said one of the two figures who were chasing him.

"Time to go bye-bye, kid," the second figure said, leaping forward and scooping him off of his feet.

"No, put me down, let me go! No, NO, NOOOO!"

_**End Sequence**_

"NOOO, put me down!" InuYasha yelled in his sleep as he thrashed about.

"InuYasha, wake up!"

The familiar voice brought him back to his senses as he awakened covered in sweat.

"It was the dream again wasn't it?" The voice spoke again.

InuYasha wiped the sweat from his face as he looked to see his good friend, Kouga, standing above him.

"Yeah, it was…" he replied.

"Here, drink some of this. Maybe it'll help." His friend ordered, handing him a flask of water.

He took the flask from Kouga but instead of drinking from it like he was told, he poured its contents over his head in an attempt to relax his body.

"Now why'd you go and do that?! Now I have to go and get more!" the wolf prince complained as he watched InuYasha waste the water.

"Relax, I'll go out and get more in the morning. I'm going back to sleep, you should do the same. I can't believe you got up in the middle of the night just to go and get some water."

"In case you haven't noticed, InuYasha, it's already past noon."

InuYasha was so exhausted and preoccupied with the episode he just experienced that he hadn't noticed the sun shining high in the sky or felt the sun's golden rays that were beating down on his water drenched body.

"Damn…" he cursed himself for sleeping so late into the day.

"No more sleeping. Get your lazy ass up and get dressed. I'm gonna go get more water. We'll leave as soon as I get back so be ready," Kouga declared with a smile as he turned and raced to the river.

InuYasha too smiled as he watched his friend run off. His smile quickly turned to a frown however, as he let his mind wander back to the dream that he seemed to have more and more frequently as of late and what frustrated him even more about the situation was the fact that he didn't know what the dream meant.

He dismissed the dream from his thoughts a she stood and shook of what remained of the water that hadn't already dried in the sun and began to dress himself in his fire rat kimono. By the time he was done, Kouga had returned with the water.

"You ready, sleeping beauty?" Kouga asked with a grin.

InuYasha chuckled and replied, "yeah, I'm ready you big jerk."

The two gathered their belongings and were soon on their way.

"We should reach the village in a few hours," said Kouga to InuYasha.

"…" InuYasha didn't reply.

"Earh to InuYasha, hey!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." InuYasha was lost in thought.

"Man, those dreams are really taking a toll on you, huh? I'll tell you what, we'll stay in the village for about a week or so until you regain some of your strength. Then we'll look into putting a stop to those dreams once and for all, how does that sound, huh?"

"You're a good friend, you know, except for the fleas," InuYasha smiled as he taunted his best friend.

"What'd you say mutt?"

"You heard me, you mangy wolf!"

The two laughed and chased after each other. It was the first time in a long while that Kouga had seen his friend smile and be playful. He wished for InuYasha to be like this all the time but knew this would never be so long as he was haunted by those terrible dreams. He swore to himself that he would help his friend and get rid of the nightmares, no matter the cost.

The two of them were having so much fun that they hadn't noticed that they had ran all the way to Kouga's village. When they finally realized, each put his arm around the other's shoulder and they laughed joyously as they entered the gates of the village.

_**Meanwhile:**_

A dark figure sat on his throne and gazed curiously through one of three large crystal mirrors that lined his throne room. Through his mirrors he could see any and everything that went on across the land but something, or rather someone in particular caught his attention.

"I've finally found you, InuYasha." He said, watching InuYasha and Kouga through the mirror.

"I've waited so long, InuYasha. The time has finally come.", the figure said to himself.

"Enjoy things while you can, little one, for soon neither you nor your loved ones will have anything to smile about."

* * *

Devilishly delicious, yes? Lol. I know its kinda short, sorry. FEED BACK PLEASE!!! And if you have criticism, I'll accept it if and only if it's constructive. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter expected in another day or two.


	2. Surprise, Surprise

_**Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise**_

Inuyasha and Kouga walked shoulder to shoulder, grinning from ear to ear as they entered the gates to Kouga's village. To their surprise, Ginta and Hakakku were there eagerly awaiting their return.

"Hey, there back!" Ginta yelled, running towards them.

"Kouga, Inuyasha!" Hakakku also yelled, running beside Ginta.

"Hey, you two. Believe it or not I'm actually glad to see you two. How'd you guys know we would be here?" Kouga asked.

"It's the night of the new moon tomorrow, you guys always come back before then." Ginta replied.

"You know…he's right actually." Inuyasha stated, realizing the truth behind what Ginta said.

"Well it's getting late," Kouga said noticing that the sun had set and the stars began to shine. "I think we should all turn in for the night."

"You're right, c'mon. Let's go to bed." Inuyasha agreed.

"All right. I'll walk you to your room. Ginta and Hakakku, wait here. I wanna talk to you guys about something." Kouga said to them as he escorted Inuyasha to his room.

"All right, Kouga." They replied in unison.

Kouga walked Inuyasha to his chambers. When they got there, Inuyasha dove onto the bed while Kouga began to put away his belongings.

"why don't you get some sleep…" Kouga said as he turned around, only to discover that Inuyasha had done just that. He was sleeping like a baby.

"He must be exhausted." Kouga thought to himself as he left the room to meet Ginta and Hakakku.

"Kouga's back." Ginta said upon his leader's arrival.

"I need to talk to you two," the wolf prince told them.

"What's up," they asked curiously.

"It's about Inuyasha. He hasn't been himself lately. I want to do something special for him. You know, something that'll lift his spirits."

An idea popped into Ginta's head, "I've got it!"

"What are you thinking?" Kouga inquired, his curiosity picked.

The three of them huddled together and Ginta explained his idea.

"That's a brilliant idea! There really is a brain in that thick skull, huh?" Kouga teased, happy with the idea that Ginta came up with. "I'll leave the details to you two. I'll keep him busy tomorrow while you guys get everything ready."

"You can count on us, Kouga!" Kakakku insured his leader.

"Good, I'm going to bed now. See you guys tomorrow." Kouga told the two.

They told each other good night and returned to their rooms to rest up for the big day ahead of them.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Once again, the dark figure sat upon his crystal throne as he watched Kouga, Ginta, and Hakakku discuss their plans for Inuyasha's surprise. A second figure entered the room and stood next to his master.

"It seems that there's some sort of surprise in the works for Inuyasha," the figure stated.

"It appears so, master," the second figure said to the first.

"Well, if Inuyasha wants a surprise then we'll give him one he'll remember for a lifetime," the figure smiled devilishly. "I think it's time I make my debut, wouldn't you agree?" the figure asked, turning to his underling.

"I do, sire. Shall we?"

"We shall."

The two shared a bone chilling chuckle as they vanished faster than one could blink.

_**Back at the village:**_

"Wake up, Inuyasha." Kouga whispered, lightly shaking the half demon as not to startle him.

"Still…sleeping," Inuyasha replied between yawns.

"C'mon get up. I thought you might go on patrol around the borders with me. You know, like we always do."

Inuyasha peeked over the covers and looked out of the hole in the cave that served as a window and noticed that the sun hadn't completely risen yet.

"Are you crazy? The sun isn't even out yet. Go away." Inuyasha snarled.

"All right. I tried to be nice and do things the easy way but I guess I'm gonna have to get a little rough. You've got 'til the count of three to get out of bed."

Inuyasha ignored him of course.

"Fine, have it your way."

Kouga walked over to Inuyasha's bed, grabbed the furs off of him, and tossed them to the floor.

"What the hell do think you're doing Kouga?"

"Oh nothing," he replied with a smirk.

Kouga then grabbed Inuyasha by his ankles and literally dragged him out of bed and onto the floor.

"Let go you flea bag!" Inuyasha yelled, kicking his feet.

"At least I don't have worms, you filthy mutt!" Kouga shouted back at Inuyasha. "Now get up and get dressed so we can leave. I'd like to be done by sundown."

"I'm gonna get you back for this," Inuyasha threatened.

"Love you, too best buddy," Kouga chuckled as he walked out of the cave.

Inuyasha got dressed and followed Kouga to the village gates.

"You ready, Inuyasha?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get on with it," he replied, irritated by Kouga's little stunt.

"Let's go then."

The two of them took off running, ready for a full day of patrolling …well, Kouga was ready at least. Inuyasha wasn't even fully awake.

"Are they gone?" Ginta asked, peeking over the village walls from one of the watch towers.

"Yeah, they're gone. Let's get to work!" Hakakku replied crouching next to him.

With that said, the two of them immediately went to work getting their surprise for Inuyasha ready. It was sure to be a night to remember.

_**Later that day…**_

"We've been out here all day and haven't seen anything. I think we should head back now," Inuyasha complained.

"You know, you're right. The sun's going down. We should get you back before nightfall," Kouga responded.

It was the night of the full moon and Inuyasha would soon become human. He could already feel his powers begin to weaken.

"I'll carry you so you won't get tired on the way back," Kouga proposed.

"I'm fine, I'll make it."

Kouga gave Inuyasha a stern look, letting him know that he was going to be carried whether he wanted to or not.

"Fine," Inuyasha pouted, climbing onto Kouga's back.

Kouga carried his best friend all the way back to the village. By the time they got back, the sun had gone down and Inuyasha had reverted to his human form.

"Stupid new moon," Inuyasha growled, feeling depressed by being in his weakend state.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up," Kouga stated with confidence, excited to see his friend's face when he saw what was waiting for him behind the gates to the village.

"And what's that?"

Kouga grinned and pushed open the village gates.

"Surprise!!!"

"What the…?" Inuyasha stood in shock.

The entire tribe stood at the village gates waiting for them to return. Ginta and Hakakku informed everyone in the village of their idea and they were all eager to help. As soon as Kouga and Inuyasha left, they went to work decorating, cooking, and baking. It took them nearl the entire day to set up.

"You guys planned a party? For me?" Inuyasha asked as he stood in awe of how beautiful the decorations were and, of course, how good the food smelled.

"You bet! Nothing but the best for my best friend," Kouga answered with a huge smile plasterd across his face.

"Well I guess there's only one thing to do…let's party!!!" Inuyasha said with his spirits instantly lifted.

"Party!!!" the entire village yelled in unison.

Everyone immediately headed towards the center of the village and went into full party mode. Cheerful music filled the air, people stuffed their faces at the large buffet table, and cups were filled to the brim with the finest of sake. The party lasted well into the night with no end in sight. Things couldn't get any better but little did they all know, things were about to become far worse than any of them could ever imagine.

Inuyasha was sitting at a long table across from Kouga, eating and drinking and having a good time like everyone else when all of a sudden he was overcome by a strange feeling.

"Kouga…"

"Yeah, Inuyasha?" Kouga answered, noticing that Inuyasha's mood had changed and he had a look of worry on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right…"

During that exact moment, everyone in the village, including Inuyasha and Kouga were overcome by a strange and sinister presence.

"What…is this? I…I can't…move," Inuyasha spoke through clenched teeth, trying to fight the strange pressure he felt but was unsuccessful due to the lack of his demonic power.

He looked around and noticed that no one else was moving either. It felt as though gravity had intensified one hundred fold. Then, suddenly, Inuyasha heard and unfamiliar voice.

"My, my, you all threw a party and didn't invite me?" a dark figure spoke as it abruptly appeared as if from thin air.

The figure spoke again "tsk, tsk. You look a little under the weather, Inuyasha," he said, standing before the half demon.

Inuyasha couldn't do anything but release a muffled growl in his current state.

"You have something I want, Inuyasha," the figure said to the hanyou as he reached down and grabbed him by the wrist as he lifted him to his feet. Some of the pressure had been relieved but he still couldn't move.

"Who…are you?" Inuyasha managed to speak.

"Ah, of course. I haven't properly introduced myself. I am King Yaris, ruler of the underlands…and the bringer of your untimely demise. But don't worry, I haven't come t do away with you…yet."

With that said, he removed a small crystal dagger with a pearl hilt from a sheath hanging from his wais.

"What…are you…gonna do?" Inuyasha inquired, fearing for his safety. Yaris gave no answer. Before he tried asking again, he felt a sharp, intense pain in his wrist. Yaris had slit his wrist with the dagger.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga managed to scream. He refused to stand by and watch while his friend was suffering. A surge of energy began to flow through Kouga's body allowing him to move despite the immense pressure he felt. He slowly, but surely, rose to his feet and made his way towards Yaris.

"Hmph. Your will is admirable young prince. However, I won't allow you to interfere," Yaris declared to the wolf before he spoke again, "Rukaan!"

A second figure appeared beside Yaris.

"Yes, majesty?"

"Rukaan, keep the wolf busy until business is done."

"As you wish."

Rukaan disappeared then reappeared behind Kouga, taking him by surprise. He then proceeded to wrap his arm around Kouga's neck, placing him in a choke hold.

"Don't bother the man while he's conducting business," Rukaan whispered into Kouga's ear.

Yaris returned his attention to inuyasha. After slicing Inuyasha's wrist, he licked the blood from his dagger before sheathing it.

"Mmm. You taste delicious. No wonder he dreams about you."

"Wha…?" Inuyasha was confused by Yaris's statement.

"You'll understand soon enough. Now back to business." Yaris took out a sun shaped vial and placed it under Inuyasha's wrist. He then squeezed the half demon's wrist, causing the blood to run out and into the vial. Once it was full he released Inuyasha and he fell to the ground.

"Thank you for your cooperation, little one. Rukaan, we're done here. Let's go." Yaris called to his servant who then released his grip on Kouga. "You'll see me again, Inuyasha. Until then, I bid you farewell."

Both Yaris and Rukaan disappeared as swiftly and mysteriously as they came. What should have been a night of fun ended up becoming a nightmare. Something Inuyasha knew all too well. This would certainly be a night he would remember, whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

Lovely yes? lol. Sesshy appears next chapter, promise. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!


	3. Paparazzi

Hello everyone, sorry it took me so long to make this one. Been busy with school and stuff. Don't own Inuyasha..blah..blah all that stuff, you've read it before. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 3: Paparazzi**_

It had been two weeks since Yaris attacked the village. Everyone worked together to fix the damages so it didn't take long for things to look the way they were before everything happened. But even though things appeared to be fine on the outside, things were still unsettled beneath the surface.

Inuyasha was still shaken up from the attack. He hadn't ate much and wasn't getting much sleep and when he did manage to fall asleep he was plagued by his nightmares which had started reoccurring again. However, he was lucky enough some nights to be able to rest undisturbed.

"Inu…" Kouga called softly to a sleepy Inuyasha.

He was sleeping like a baby. Kouga didn't want to wake him but knew he needed to eat something so he made Inuyasha breakfast.

"Inuyasha…wake up sleepy head." He called again.

"Hm…Kouga?" Inuyasha finally responded groggily.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Come on, I made you breakfast."

"I'm not hungry. I just wanna sleep."

"Well eat something for me and you can go back to sleep, ok?"

"Fine."

Inuyasha sat up and Kouga placed the platter of food on his lap. Every inch of the platter was covered with food, so much in fact that it was enough to feed at least three people.

"Too much…" Inuyasha said, still trying to wake up.

"Well I figured you'd be hungry since you literally haven't eaten in days."

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Inuyasha picked up his fork and began to eat the full course breakfast Kouga prepared for him.

"Good isn't it? I made it myself." Kouga asked, grinning with confidence.

"It's bland…"

"WHAT?! What do you mean bland?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Just kidding, it's delicious. Thank you."

Kouga couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha was finally showing some sign of recovery. It was the first time he'd laughed since the incident.

"You're welcome. Hurry and finish. I'll take you down by the river to get cleaned up. You smell," Kouga joked.

Inuyasha smelled himself and laughed, "You're right."

Inuyasha finished his breakfast and dressed himself. Afterward, he and Kouga walked down to the river. The two undressed and jumped in together.

"Relaxing isn't it?" Kouga asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I'm glad I let you talk me into it." Inuyasha responded.

"You'd been couped up too long, I knew something like this is just what you needed."

"Thanks, Kouga. You're a good friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hey, Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?"

"Your sentiment's showing…"

The two sat and stared at each other for a moment then suddenly burst into laughter.

"You're a real asshole Kouga…" Inuyasha said, still laughing.

"I know. That's why you love me, buddy." He replied matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha laughed as he submerged himself under the water. The cool sensation of the water against his skin was deeply relaxing. He felt so at ease but his sense of peace was broken by a strange feeling that suddenly washed over his body, the feeling that he was being watched. He quickly rose from the water and began to survey the area.

Kouga looked at inuyasha with worry. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Hmm. Guess it's just me. I'm ready to go now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I wanna lie down. I'm not feeling too good."

The two climbed out of the river and dressed themselves.

"C'mon, I'll carry you."

"Thanks."

Inuyasha climbed onto Kouga's back and they began to make their way to the village. About half-way there, a strange wind began to blow. Inuyasha began to get the feeling he was being watched again. Then he noticed that the wind carried a familiar scent. Could it be who he thought?

The wind suddenly began to blow harder in their direction. So hard they couldn't keep their eyes open. But just as quickly as the wind came, it ended; however, Inuyasha now felt a familiar presence.

"There you are, Inuyasha." A familiar voice spoke from in front of the two. They opened their eyes and were shocked at what they saw.

"Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha said, confusion dictating his tone.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Kouga inquired, curious as to why Sesshomaru would show up so suddenly.

"This doesn't concern you, wolf." He replied, his voice colder than ice. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Haven't you missed me?"

"Like a broken leg!" Inuyasha responded with anger. "How dare you show your face in front of me after what you did!"

"Still angry about what happened I see. It meant nothing, now stop being difficult. I want you back. You know you want me, too."

"What the hell do you mean 'it meant nothing'? It meant enough for you to throw me away like a piece of trash!"

"Hmph. As stubborn as ever. Fine. I'll let you away for now, but know this Inuyasha: you will be mine."

And just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

"What was that all about, Inuyasha?" Kouga asked, curious about what just happened.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it later, I promise."

Inuyasha was emotionally drained from what just happened. He wished he could forget about it but knew it wouldn't be so simple. Sesshomaru's words rang in his head over and over again. He tried to dismiss his former lover from his mind but it became more difficult as his mind filled with thoughts of their days together. Things just weren't going Inuyasha's way lately.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Yaris watched intently at what just happened between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru through his crystal mirrors.

"Hmm, interesting. Even I had no clue those two shared feelings for one another. Nonetheless, Sesshomaru has saved me the trouble of tracking him down. I love it when a plan comes together.

Yaris laughed maniacally at the thought of what he had in store for the two half brothers.

* * *

I'm your biggest fan, I'll chase you down until you love me! Papa...Paparazzi! Lol lovely yes, Sess makes his appearance finally. Know you guys were waiting on it. Review please!!


End file.
